Magic Shaman Knight: Spirits vs Mashins
by zigmas
Summary: Shaman King and Magic Knight Rayearth crossover. The Magic Knights saved the world of Cephiro in the past - will they be able to save another one? And this time it's the AU Earth, against a shaman, bent on world domination. On hiatus.
1. Back to Cephiro?

Magic Shaman Knight: Spirits vs Mashins.

Disclaimer:

Hi, it's me again, SuperVegeta aka zigmas.

This is my eleventh fanfic.

Series involved:

Shaman King

Magic Knight Rayearth

CHAPTER 1 "Back to Cephiro?"

It was a very hard battle...

Debonair was the strongest enemy the Magic Knights have ever encountered...

But they HAD to win..!

Hikaru, Umi, Fuu – all three girls united their powers - and their Mashins also united!

This new Mashin was very strong and powerful but still...

Debonair's power source was the fear of Cephiro's people – and that was a tremendous source...

In Cephiro, everything is determined by one's will – and by one's fear too...

And the first one to understand that was a little girl who sat among other children and people of Cephiro inside the castle during this fight...

_**"Listen, people. It's OUR fear that gives strength to Debonair. Stop fearing! Stand up and say NO to your fears! We must believe in the Magic Knights – they WILL save us!"**_

The girl's voice was supported by Ferio, Caldina, Ascot – and finally the people of Cephiro also understood that this time their only enemy was nothing else but their fear!

They all stood up and stopped fearing...

And then a wonderful thing happened!

Hikaru felt a new power flowing through her!

And the reason for that was... that she became the new Pillar of Cephiro!

She was sure – Debonair must be eliminated for the peace of Cephiro... and other countries.

Autozam, Chizeta, Fahren – all those worlds are closely related to Cephiro and must be protected in the name of peace...

Aska, Tatra and Tarta, deceased Eagle – none of them was the real enemy – the REAL enemy was the FEAR and its result – Debonair.

With a loud scream Hikaru – inside Rayearth - attacked Debonair once again – and this time she thrust her fiery sword through Debonair's Mashin Regalia like through butter!

_**"NO! That can't be happening! I'll kill you..! Aaaa..."**_

And these were the last words of Debonair before her final annihilation..!

_**"As the new Pillar of Cephiro I rule... that Cephiro doesn't need any Pillar any more. Let the people of Cephiro live their own lives and create the kind of Cephiro THEY want. I'm sure they will succeed."**_

Hikaru did the best thing she could think of – she simply destroyed the Pillar system of Cephiro thus giving the people freedom to live THEIR lives and not rely on the Pillar for the whole life.

_**"Girls from another world, it's time for you to go home. I don't know whether we shall see you again but there is no other way..."**_

_**"Clef, we understand..."**_

The girls became very attached to Cephiro... and to some of its people.

_**"Lantis, I love you..."**_

...Was Hikaru's last thought before they departed.

Soon they stood back in the Tokyo Tower – and everything was back to normal.

_**"Cephiro, we will never forget you!"**_

_**"No way! Girls, let's meet her again after some time!"**_

_**"Deal!"**_

...A year later:

_**"Hi, Hikaru!"**_

_**"Miss Umi, nice to meet you!"**_

_**"Fuu, stop calling me miss – we are friends!"**_

So they laughed and looked into the blue sky...

Suddenly..!

_**"Look!"**_

_**"It can't be! It's... Cephiro!"**_

And so the view of the new Cephiro appeared before them..!

And just like the other times they were sucked into it...

Only this time it was different...

To be continued...


	2. Where are we?

Magic Shaman Knight: Spirits vs Mashins.

CHAPTER 2 "Where are we?"

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu felt flying through yet another portal.

And then they landed... in some weird place.

_**"What..? But... but this is NOT Cephiro..!"**_

_**"It sure isn't – just look at the signs – they're in ENGLISH!"**_

_**"Well... Clef never said Cephirians don't speak English... didn't he?"**_

_**"Negative..."**_

_**"So WHERE are we? Let's ask somebody!"**_

The girls saw a lot of people walking around – and those looked mostly like Americans...

It looked like the girls were somehow teleported to USA instead of Cephiro..!

It was good they have learned English for 3 years already – so they were able to speak quite well, especially Fuu.

_**"Excuse me, what is this place?"**_

_**"Huh? What do you mean? It's Dobie Village! What ELSE could it be?"**_

_**"Dobie Village..? Weird name... I never heard about it."**_

_**"Me neither..."**_

_**"Any suggestions what to do?"**_

_**"Let's walk around and we'll find out... I hope."**_

The girls split and each went her own way.

Hikaru soon saw a big group eating in a café.

_**"Hi, guys! Mind if I sit nearby?"**_

_**"No, you're welcome."**_

_**"What's your name?"**_

_**"I'm Hikaru Shidou. Nice to meet you!"**_

_**"Oh, so you are Japanese. I'm Yoh Asakura and I'm also from Japan."**_

_**"Len Tao, and this is my sister, Jun."**_

_**"I'm Rio and I'm in love!"**_

_**"Rio... My name is Horo-Horo but everybody call me Trey the Racer. Oh, this is MY sister, Pilika."**_

_**"Hi! I'm Morty!"**_

_**"Faust VIII, nice to meet you. And this is Eliza – my love."**_

_**"I'm Joco – and I'm the funniest guy you ever met!"**_

_**"You wanted to say DUMMIEST? I'm Anna Kyoyama, and Yoh's my future spouse."**_

_**"Anna..! Never mind. Hikaru, are you alone here?"**_

_**"No, I came with two friends, Umi and Fuu. I'll go find them."**_

_**"OK. We'll meet later."**_

Hikaru went to search for Umi and Fuu and she soon found them.

_**"Umi, Fuu, come. I'll introduce you to some nice guys."**_

_**"Oh, we met some guys too. Look, these cool guys call themselves the X-Laws. Aren't they cool?"**_

_**"Nice to meet you. I'm Marco, and these are Mina and Lyserg. The other X-Laws are together with our leader, Jeanne."**_

_**"Marco, do you know Yoh Asakura? I just met his group."**_

_**"Yoh Asakura? Yes, I know him. You better stay away from him..."**_

_**"Why? He seems to be a nice boy..."**_

_**"You'll find out later... X-Laws, we must go. Bye, girls. Be careful and beware of Zeke."**_

_**"Zeke? Who's that?"**_

But the X-Laws already left...

So Hikaru led her friends to Yoh's group.

_**"Miss Fuu, I'm in love! Will you marry me?"**_

Fuu blushed heavily while Rio was knocked on the head by Trey.

_**"Guys, we just met the X-Laws, and they spoke something weird. Like beware of YOU and some guy named Zeke... Could you please explain."**_

_**"The X-Laws... I wouldn't trust THEM. And I hope you won't meet Zeke any time around."**_

_**"So WHO is that Zeke?"**_

_**"The most powerful shaman who is obsessed with an idea of creating the world only for shamans. He's basically insane."**_

_**"He's WHAT? What is a shaman?"**_

_**"WHAT? You are here in Dobie Village – and you don't know what shaman is?"**_

_**"What so important about this place? I thought it's just a small country town."**_

_**"Dobie Village is no ordinary town – it's the place where the Great Shaman Tournament happens."**_

_**"Shaman Tournament? That's weird... WOW! Who's that?"**_

_**"That's Amidamaru, my guardian ghost. But you CAN see him!"**_

_**"Wait, they DID see Eliza – and she's also a spirit..!"**_

So the shamans introduced their guardians to the girls.

_**"So those X-Laws are also shamans, aren't they?"**_

_**"Yeah, and quite strong ones. But their desire to destroy Zeke at ANY cost bothers a lot."**_

_**"Yeah, Zeke... One strong person who wants to rule the entire world... How familiar..."**_

_**"Huh? What did you just say, Fuu?"**_

_**"Never mind..."**_

_**"So, girls. How did YOU get here?"**_

_**"We... we were teleported. I don't know why or how..."**_

_**"Yeah, we hoped to go to Cephiro – not some weird shaman tournament..."**_

_**"CEPHIRO? Where's that?"**_

_**"Cephiro is..."**_

Hikaru's speech was interrupted by screams from outside.

Everybody ran to look what it was.

To be continued...


	3. Escudo gloves appear

Magic Shaman Knight: Spirits vs Mashins.

CHAPTER 3 "Escudo gloves appear."

When everybody ran out, they saw two guys surrounded by... the X-Laws!

_**"Die, Zeke's henchmen!"**_

Several huge angels appeared above them and aimed at the guys.

But they didn't attack...

_**"What is going on?"**_

_**"It's you, Asakura. We caught a couple of Zeke's men and are gonna kill them. Dont try to stop us, or else..!"**_

_**"Yoh, help us! We don't work for Zeke any more!"**_

_**"Look, Marco. It doesn't matter if they WERE Zeke's men. They say they aren't any more. Give them a chance."**_

_**"Zeke's men must be destroyed..."**_

_**"STOP!"**_

_**"Silva!"**_

_**"The Shaman Council forbids killing ANYBODY. X-Laws, you must let those guys go."**_

_**"Very well. But we'll annihilate all of Zeke's men and him also. We will."**_

The X-Laws and the guys went their ways.

**_"Silva, these girls say they were teleported here and they aren't shamans. What should we do?"_**

_**"Hmmm... I think I'll ask Goldva about this."**_

...Later:

_**"Goldva said they're not the only non-shamans here. So nothing special to do about it."**_

_**"OK, thanks."**_

_**"Girls, we are gonna train. Would you like to watch?"**_

**_"Sure, why not. It's first time we see shamans fighting!"_**

_**"OK, guys. Team on team?"**_

_**"Sure!"**_

So Yoh, Rio and Faust prepared to fight against Len, Trey and Joco.

The girls joined the others and sat nearby to watch.

_**"Oversoul!"**_

...Was a united scream from all shamans and their spirits grew huge above, behind and below them!

_**"Wow! That's cool! I almost thought those are Mashins. Especially Yoh's and Len's."**_

_**"Mashins? What are those?"**_

_**"Well... We would show you if we had..."**_

Suddenly Hikaru screamed loudly!

The Escudo gloves appeared on their hands!

_**"Oh, what about those gloves? And where did they come from?"**_

_**"Those... those are our Escudo gloves! WOW!"**_

_**"Hikaru... But doesn't this mean... we must fight a new enemy?"**_

_**"Umi... I'm afraid to think who it might be..."**_

_**"Don't you think... it's..."**_

_**"Zeke! I'm sure it's Zeke we must defeat!"**_

Both teams stopped the fight and came closer.

_**"What's the matter? Oh, nice gloves."**_

_**"Those aren't JUST gloves – they are the source of our weapons and armours..!"**_

_**"What? So you ARE shamans I think. Maybe you didn't know the word... which I doubt?"**_

_**"Girls, wanna make a demonstration match?"**_

_**"But we don't fight with friends – only against monsters and villains..."**_

_**"Big deal – we neither. Let's fight!"**_

_**"And who will we face off?"**_

_**"Well of course US!"**_

_**"And why YOU? Better us!"**_

_**"Let's make it rock-paper-scissors way!"**_

_**"OOOKay..!"**_

The rock-paper-scissors game determined it should be Len's team to face off the girls.

_**"Let's fight!"**_

To be continued...


	4. Magic Knights show thier strength

Magic Shaman Knight: Spirits vs Mashins.

CHAPTER 4 "Magic Knights show their strength."

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu prepared to face off Len, Trey and Joco.

_**"Since we don't know your strength we'll first fight without giant spirits."**_

_**"Whatever you want – thanks anyway."**_

_**"Bason, into the Sword of Thunder!"**_

_**"Corey, into Ikupasi!"**_

_**"Mic, into the claws!"**_

The shamans were ready to fight.

Now it was the girls' turn.

_**"Escudo armour, appear!"**_

Red light emerged from Hikaru's glove and formed a big sword!

Her head and body became covered with a fancy armour too!

_**"Escudo armour!"**_

Umi's sword was a bit smaller and everything was in blue tones.

_**"Escudo armour!"**_

Fuu's sword was the broadest, and she was wearing green.

_**"We're ready. Fight!"**_

_**"We need strategy. I'll attack the red girl. Trey, Umi's yours. Joco, fight Fuu."**_

_**"OK, let's go!"**_

Len attacked Hikaru with his weapon – this time it was Qwan-Dao.

But... she easily evaded his strike!

_**"Oh..! OK then. Speed Attack!"**_

Len's Qwan-Dao flew at light speed many times per second!

This time Hikaru wasn't that lucky – she was hit twice.

But her armour was hard enough to prevent her from bleeding.

_**"What are doing? We are NOT enemies..! Don't make me fight for real!"**_

_**"HA! I'm waiting for it!"**_

_**"As you wish!"**_

Hikaru then did something weird – she held her sword above her head vertically!

It turned aflame, and some more flames appeared around her.

She then aimed it towards Len.

_**"Honoo no... Ya-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!"**_

A fireball arrow appeared in front of her and then shot at Len!

Len barely dodged it...

_**"What was THAT? And what did you say - Fire Arrow? It sounds like a shaman attack!"**_

_**"We are not shamans – we are the Magic Knights of Cephiro! And it seems the difference isn't very big..."**_

_**"Less talk more action. Corey, freeze her!"**_

_**"Let's see what water can do against ice. Mizu no Ryu!"**_

Umi's attack – Water Dragon – crashed into Corey's freezing wind.

The result was funny – a frozen dragon – which broke into many pieces immediately.

_**"Not bad, not bad..."**_

_**"My turn, Midori no Shippu!"**_

Fuu created a huge tornado that flew towards Joco.

_**"Jade Whirlwind? Cool name – little use."**_

Joco was way too fast for any wind.

He ran closer to Fuu and slashed her with his claws – well, OK, not exactly HER but still...

Fuu screamed and fell on the ground.

Her Escudo items turned into green mass and were sucked into her glove.

Umi was next – shivering from cold.

Hikaru was harder to defeat – she stood straight even after Len struck her several times!

But finally she was exhausted too.

_**"That was a cool fight. Girls, you do have some power, yet it's too small."**_

_**"We didn't even use our Oversouls. You're weak shamans..."**_

_**"Yeah... It's a pity we don't have our Mashins now. It would change everything."**_

_**"Blah-blah-blah. You are weak – face it!"**_

But the girls were right – their true power was in their Mashins...

To be continued...

------------------

Author's notes:

I can't help it but I JUST LOVE the Japanese versions of the MKR attacks!

They sound SO cool:)


	5. The XLaws' plan

Magic Shaman Knight: Spirits vs Mashins.

CHAPTER 5 "The X-Laws' plan."

After being defeat in the demonstration fight the girls became sad.

They wanted to become stronger but there was no way.

Without their Mashins they had no chances to defeat even Len – so less Zeke.

And they couldn't summon them for some unknown reason.

Meanwhile, the X-Laws were planning to get rid of Zeke.

Their leader, Iron Maiden Jeanne, was preparing to open the Gates of Babylon – a weapon they thought would stop Zeke forever.

They decided to kidnap Morty so that Yoh would come to save him – and Zeke would come to save Yoh.

Then everybody would be destroyed by the Gates.

So when most of the Yoh's group was resting, Rio ran in and told that Lyserg kidnapped Morty.

Yoh with friends and also the girls ran to save Morty.

They saw the X-Laws creating a huge circle with their angelic spirits.

In the centre of it was Jeanne – and Morty held by Lyserg.

Marco tried to fool Yoh.

_**"All you must do to save your little friend is to come inside the circle and swear loyalty to our leader Jeanne."**_

Morty was inside an iron cage.

He tried to warn Yoh but couldn't escape the cage.

Just then a funny thing happened.

Actually, Morty wasn't a shaman.

But once recently he managed to unite with Mosuke – Amidamaru's friend.

So inside the cage Morty was struggling to escape when... Mosuke helped him!

So it was the second time Morty used the real shamanic unity!

But it was too late.

Yoh was already where the X-Laws wanted him to be.

Just then Jeanne emerged from her sarcophagus.

_**"I don't want to do it but I have to. Zeke must be stopped."**_

She summoned her spirit, Mash, and sealed Yoh and all his friends into a huge cage.

This cage prevented use of any furyoku – the shamanic power.

Somehow the girls were left outside – maybe because they weren't considered shamans.

_**"Oh, no! What shall we do?"**_

But the real problem began only after that.

_**"Got you!"**_

Suddenly Zeke's Spirit of Fire appeared and caught Jeanne in its hand.

_**"Zeke, there's no way you'll win. The light of good will defeat you."**_

_**"Brave words for a little girl."**_

And the Spirit went aflame..!

_**"Jeanne! No!"**_

_**"Your little Maiden is finished. And so will you be! Destroy them all!"**_

Zeke's henchmen attacked the X-Laws while Jeanne was caught by her sarcophagus' lianas and hid.

Yoh and the others tried to escape from the cage but they couldn't.

They could only watch the X-Laws being massacred by Zeke's group.

But they all forgot about the Magic Knights!

_**"Stop right now! There's no need for such cruelty!"**_

_**"Who are you? Never mind – kill them too!"**_

Three of Zeke's group turned towards the girls – actually, those were also girls – the witch group Yoh faced some time before.

_**"So it's girls vs girls. Prepare to die!"**_

_**"Not so fast! We aren't gonna surrender to anybody."**_

_**"Then you'll simply die. Ashcroft, attack them with your spear!"**_

_**"Pumpkin, slash them!"**_

_**"Chucky, sing them a lullaby... forever."**_

_**"You won't scare us. Escudo armour, appear!"**_

All three girls whipped their swords out of their gloves.

_**"Wow! Impressive – but useless."**_

_**"We'll see. Honoo no Ya!"**_

_**"Mizu no Ryu!"**_

_**"Midori no Shippu!"**_

Magic Knights' attacks flew towards the spirits... and missed.

_**"Huh? Why do you speak that weird? Never mind. We'll kill you right now!"**_

_**"These attacks don't work – remember our previous fight?"**_

_**"Then let's try something else! Akai Inazuma!"**_

Hikaru's Scarlet Lightning struck the knight and crushed him.

_**"Ashcroft, no!"**_

_**"You're next. Aoi Tatsumaki!"**_

Umi's magic created a huge water whirlwind around Chuck and smashed him.

_**"Sapphire Waterspout? What a stupid name for an attack! I hate you!"**_

_**"Midori no Senpuu!"**_

Fuu's wind surrounded Jack and twisted him until he vanished.

_**"Jade Tornado? Yeah – it's obvious."**_

Zeke only laughed seeing the witches being defeated.

_**"You can play but you can't win! HAHAHA!"**_

Just then Yoh and his friends managed to destroy the cage.

_**"Stop this useless killing immediately!"**_

_**"Or else WHAT? Huh? Shut up, shrimp."**_

And then... Jeanne's plan worked out – she managed to open the Gates of Babylon!

A huge hole opened in the sky.

Everybody was sucked into it...

...Inside the Gates:

_**"Yoh, you and I are the only ones that can survive this place. Why don't I destroy it."**_

So Zeke easily crushed the Gates and everybody fell out...

To be continued...

------------------

Author's notes:

I know I already used this episode in my fanfic about Tamers – so this time I'll make it more fictional.

Enjoy:)


End file.
